


Blue Wraith and the Glowstick Boys

by mysweetavalon



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Band Fic, Canon Non-Binary Character, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mage Rebellion (Dragon Age), Mage-Templar Dynamics (Dragon Age), Major Original Character(s), Multiple Hawkes (Dragon Age), POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Post-Dragon Age II, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Slow Burn, Templar Carver Hawke, everyone is gay asf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetavalon/pseuds/mysweetavalon
Summary: After leaving Kirkwall as a group; Bethany, Carver, Isabela, and Fenris move across the Free Marches to Tantervale to a new home in a bought-out factory on the outskirts. To make money, besides doing odd jobs, they start up Fenris's old band, The Glowstick Boys, that he shared with now dead (former) friends of his. Despite having new lives, trouble associated with the Hawke family seems to find them at every turn, and it's only just beginning.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Isabela, Fenris/Carver Hawke, Fenris/Isabela (Dragon Age), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

9:37 Dragon, late Haring.

Carver was sleeping in the back of my car's trunk, curled up in a ball and wrapped in an old blanket, shivering; Bethany was boiling water with her hands, trying to keep us all warm; Isabela was sitting right behind the driver's seat, cradling a gun in her hands; and I was driving us to nowhere. Shock still riddled my mind. The Chantry was really gone, Meredith was really gone, and a new war had started right in front of my face. 

I was driving towards nowhere, and I felt myself hurl in my mouth as I pulled to the side of the road. “Fenris,” Bethany looked at me. “He’s got a fever, Carver does,” she said, sighing softly. Beth put a washcloth to his forehead, and I sighed myself. 

“Thank you, Beth,” I said, getting out of the driver's seat and back to the trunk, where two piles of blankets had been set up for the twins. The shotgun seat was where my pillows and blankets lay, and the passenger seats were all for Isabela. “Thanks for helping,” I said. “We’ll stop for the night, the car doors are locked. We should be fine,” I explained to the three.

Isabela turned to look over at Carver. “He’s out cold, but he should be fine...” Isabela covered herself in her blanket, throwing aside her suitcase. “Let’s switch off for the night, call Anders in the morning,” Isabela grabbed her pillow.

”Anders is dead now,” I spat, coldly. “You’ll do well to remember that,” my blood ran cold, my face curling up in sheer disgust. _I hate that man. He did this to us, but he’s dead. He’s always going to be dead, and he dragged Finley with him._

”Sorry, Fenris,” Isabela said. She was out for the night barely a minute after that. I climbed back into my driver's seat, leaning back on the seat next to that as Bethany climbed over and threw blankets over the car windows. She then crawled into her corner of the truck and fell asleep.

I sighed. The mages were really going to start a war, and Kirkwall has fallen, and my two best friends are dead. These three are all I got left, and if anything happens to them... their killers will get a slow and painful death, mark my words. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Garrett; Carver and Bethany’s older brother... and Finley’s brother too. Well, he’s not Finley’s brother anymore. Finley’s dead and Marian fucked off to be with Merrill.

_Me: Garrett, Carvers with fever. We’re on the highway, several miles up north from Kirkwall. We’ll be in Tantervale in a few days. Got plans to buy a house once there. Will lay low._

_Garret: Thanks, Fenris. Take care of the twins. Mom's a downright mess, and Marian is laying low with Merrill, Maker knows where._

_Me: Good to hear your moms alright. Got bodies to bury, I hear._

_Garrett: Blunt as always, Fenris. But, yes. I’ve got bodies. Take care, friend._

I never considered Garrett a “friend” more of an interesting and funny colleague with who I got drinks. I guess you could call him a friend, but the twins and Isabela were closer than I and Garrett would ever be. Honestly, yes, I had immense trouble getting used to Bethany and Garrett being mages, but it has been six years.

For Isabela, yeah, whatever. We’ve hooked up but it didn’t mean anything. We’re just friends, plus, it was a thing like several months ago. It’s over. I lit a cigarette, inhaling the smoke, and after I was done, I crushed the thing in my hands. I swore, then put the blanket over me. 

Maybe I’d think for a bit, it would get my head out of my ass. I’ve got a newly made apostate in my trunk with her annoying-ass Templar brother and a pirate holed up and ready to shoot at any second. It’s a fucking mess! I don’t know what I’m going to do when I get to Tantervale, but in the next months, I know Tevinter is just a drive away. Would they miss me?

Maker no. Fuck no, even. Isabela would shrug it off and text occasionally, Bethany would probably make me check in every week, but Carver would legit not care. Fucking disaster, it is.

I decided to not sleep, and I shoved Isabela awake. “I heard something,” I said. “I don’t think we should stick around, let’s get back onto the highway, let Bethany know,” I nodded at Isabela, who climbed into the trunk (through a missing chair in the passenger's seat) and shoved Bethany awake.

I started up the car again, hit the gas, and began driving again. Isabela quickly texted everyone through the group chat that we were back on the road. “Good move, Fenris,” Bethany sighed. “Didn’t know what would happen...” 

I drove down the highway, it was the dead of night. 1:30-something AM probably, but I was too tired to figure out. I continued driving up the highway, taking an exit several minutes later. "Where are we going... ergh," Carver had gotten up, and sounded very groggy as he spat out his words. 

"We're going to Tantervale, plans for a house there, for now," I told Carver as he shoved his way to the shotgun seat.

"Fine," He spat. "I'm ok with that," He clasped his hand to his forehead and groaned. 

"You have a fever, idiot. Come on, go back to your corner," I said, honking at some drunk driver. The car turned and we crossed over a bridge, which was right over a stream. "Glad to know you're back on your bullshit!" I said sarcastically.

"Bold of you to assume I've stopped," Carver laughed, taking my bottle of wine and taking a drink. "Don't look at me like that, I think we _all_ need a drink right now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Have as much as you want," I laughed dryly. I took another turn, and then another. We began approaching a sign, and I looked up to see what it was. "We're going to have to pass through _Road 42,_ " I read. "Seems to be templar controlled, will we take the risk? I see a huge patrol."

"Take the risk," Bethany said. "They touch Isabela or Carver, maybe you, I'll burn them to death," Bethany glared at the patrol, like a hawk staring down its next prey. See what I did there? Angsty elves can be funny too.

"Oh, yes, just _maybe_ me," I laughed dryly and pulled onto the road, trying to drive past as if we weren't in a fucking war.

"Pull to the side of the road!" A templar called. "Come on now, be hasty!"

I pulled over the car, Bethany covered the boiling water and put it aside, it immediately cooling down. Bethany's got handy with her magic hands, like it almost doesn't destroy everything she touches, unlike her brother. Garrett's destroyed everything. His health, he traumatized the love of his life (not that the said love of his life knows that yet), probably destroyed his body at this point... maybe also how much _blood_ he has, but that's not _my_ point. "Yes, officer?" I asked the templar.

"Sorry, can I see the ID on you?" The templar asked. "I'm Knight-Lieutenant Kennedy, apologies for any inconvenience, sir." I took out my ID and handed it to him. My name on all of my papers is Fenris Hunter, registered magekiller.

Magekillers are people hired by anyone to kill troublesome mages when Templars cannot step in, and they usually work for pay. Obviously, Merrill, Bethany, and Garrett have never been fond of my job, especially not Anders. That was before he died, of course.

"Magekiller huh? From the looks of you, elf, you're not fond of Magisters, and neither am I. Glad we share the sentiment, hm?" Kennedy laughed.

"No, I'm not fond of Magisters, may we _please_ go?" I begged, tired. I was hungry as well, but I'm not going to tell the fucking officer that. He looks like a massive idiot, honestly.

"Didn't know you were from Kirkwall, huh? I guess I know why you and your friends are fleeing the city, downright mess there. Names on them?" Kennedy asked me, handing me back the ID.

"Edith Davidson and Carver Hawke, and then Isabela Hari," I said, using Isabela's estranged mother's name to avoid giving her true name and using the fake name on Bethany's ID since she was already in the system as a Circle Mage. We'd be safe to use her name again once the system inevitably gets destroyed.

I didn't want them knowing of Isabela, she's been wanted for years. It was good for her to lay low, obviously, if we were ever going to reach Tantervale. Garrett said Charade, his cousin, might even be there. 

"Thanks, Mr. Hunter," Kennedy smiled. "Ok, Tantervale's just a few miles up from here, you should reach it easily."

I thanked Kennedy and rolled the window back up, driving past the Templar patrol. "That was annoying," Carver said, still hogging my blanket. Fucker could've just taken the one he already had with him! He doesn't need _mine!_ Take someone else's, dipshit! "You're looking at me like you hate me," Carver spat.

"Oh, I do. Don't take my fucking shit, Carver, and go back to your corner," I said, honking at another refugee's car, also from Kirkwall by the looks of the license plate.

Carver groaned and climbed back to his corner in the trunk. "This car is a _fucking_ nightmare!"

"Pfft-" Isabela snorted, awake again. "Hear that, Junior?" Isabela grinned.

"Call me Junior one more time and I'll tear out your throat!" Carver narrowed his eyes. "Leave it, Bela."

Bethany sighed in exasperation and climbed onto her blanket pile, as we sped by trees upon trees. She fell asleep, leaving me, Isabela, and Carver the remaining ones awake. I groaned, slamming my head on the tire in exhaustion. "If you climb back up here," I said to Carver, "I'm going to throw you out of the car,"

"Try me, elf," Carver grabbed _my_ bottle of wine again. Technically, everything in this car is mine, so _technically_ , he can't take it without asking, but nooo! I'm going to throw him out of the car, I'll do it! This is why I can't have nice things. Isabela and Carver always fuck it up- NOW THEY'RE SHARING MY FUCKING BOTTLE.

Oh my god, I'll kill them. I'll do it. My stuff! My car! Has been hijacked! Bethany gets to stay because Bethany is the last sane one alive in this forsaken world. I basically felt steam come out of my ears, and I scrunched up my nose as we approached the Tantervale outskirts.

I took my phone and dialed the number of the person who just last week sold me a house here. "We're almost there," I said into the phone. "Everything in it set up? Took me a lot to set up, you know. The movers alright?" I asked.

The person answered. "Oh yeah, thanks for calling! It's just outside the city, the address is 1222 Tantervale Outskirts, should be close to where you are if you're approaching the city." 

"Thanks," I said, hanging up. Using the directions I was texted a minute later, I took a road that said it was to the Outskirts, then took another left. I pulled up in front of a large factory and shook everyone awake. "Guys," I said. "We're here," I continued driving into the garage, a dull-looking place, the typical concrete columns and parking spots lining its large area. 

The garage door closed behind me and I got everyone out of the car. I showed them to a steel door, and I opened it. I led them to a metal staircase just through the door, and that led to an elevator. After exiting out of the elevator, we had arrived.

I took out the keys I was sent last week, and inserted them into the keyhole. Bethany, Carver, and Isabela followed me through and we were home. The factory, despite being large, was mostly storage and separated into two buildings. There was the garage, staircase, and loft building with roof access, and the storage building, an attached smaller structure.

On the outside, there was a large sign that said “1222 Tantervale” though it was slightly rusted over. The windows were large in the renovated space and the doors were all unlockable sliding doors. When we stepped through the front door, just in front of the elevator with little standing space, there was a single room. It was very large, and had a kitchen and living room, set with TV and a fold-out couch, through another sliding door was the bedroom, set with two dressers and four small beds for each of us. Two on each side. 

”Wow,” Bethany said. “You really scored, Fenris! I’ll go get the bags with Isabela,” she smiled and Isabela waved to me, and they traveled back through the front door. I heard the elevator make a dinging sound, notifying me that they had left.

”I’m going to check out the storage building,” Carver sighed. “I’ll see if I can set up anything in there,” and with that, Carver also left, leaving me alone in my new home. I stepped up the couple steps to the platform, and dropped onto the bed I had now claimed as my own. It was leaned up against the wall, and rough as a rock.

The one I had claimed was to the right of the bedroom door in the upper corner, next to the steel dresser. I texted the landlord. _We’re here._

I wasn’t happy or sad, just a mix of neutral feelings. I swore, just as the other three returned. I stood up as everyone filed into the bedroom and took their beds, Isabela and Bethany taking the left side of the room, leaving Carver the bed across the dresser from mine. “Carver!” Bethany yelled. “You literally have a fever! Get to bed, now!”

”THIS FACTORY IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE! ALREADY!”

”BED! NOW!”

I took my bag from the center of the room, where Isabela had dropped it, and took my clothes out and put them in the dresser, taking my own drawer. I then grabbed the rest of my sheets, and decided to call it a night. I’ve had a long day, and I don’t want it to get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of bed, and according to my phone, it was barely 8:30. I stood up and went into the bathroom, which was across the main room, off the side through a small door, to change, slamming the door behind me. “FUCKING DAMNIT!” Bethany yelled. “Be quiet!”

”No!” I yelled back, pulling on my leather jacket. “I’m heading out today, checking to see if there’s anyone around,” I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me, but not slamming it.

“Bethany, sweetness, I love you,” Isabela groaned. “But please, do me a favor and let me sleep,” Isabela sat up, and then immediately fell back down on her pillow. I exited the bathroom, and that put me right next to the kitchen and the front door. 

The kitchen was rather plain, set with a fridge, stove and oven, and a counter island in the middle. across the large room was the living room. It had a blue couch, which the landlord told me folded out, and two metal chairs to its side accompanied it. A large plain black rug was spread across the room, taking up a good portion of space. The entrance to the loft was a large metal door, and through that was the room with little space, and through that was the elevator down.

A staircase in the corner, led to the roof, where I had discovered another storage box, sized to about the size of a shed, large enough to store food and maybe even our weapons. I noticed that our bags were all out on the couch, and I continued unpacking.

I went downstairs to the garage and took out the weapon cases. There was Isabela’s prized dagger case, Carver’s engraved sword, Bethany’s Stave, and my longsword. I pulled them upstairs one by one, and put them all in a cabinet, just next to the bathroom door.

I... went back down took out my old instruments from the car, from the band I used to share with Finley and Anders. I had a little attached large box to the car, enough to fit them. There was the drum set, the microphone, a couple of guitars, and the keyboard. I remember vaguely having a hard time stuffing them into the van right after Finley and Anders ditched. I moved the instruments to the separate storage building I mentioned, and set them up.

I don’t know... I should toss em, but I won’t. It won’t matter now, but... whatever. It’s nothing. Maybe I’ll use em for a gig, it would be nice, but maybe not. Who knows? 

I then walked back downstairs and then back up and then pulled in our armor sets, one by one, and then hung them up right next to the weapons cabinet. I sighed a sigh of relief as I was finally done with the weapons and armor, and decided I was going to go into town for more furniture.

I noticed Bethany wasn’t in the room anymore, and in a panic, I looked around, but that was when the elevator dinged and Bethany returned to the house. “Where were you?” I asked tentatively.

Bethany shrugged. “I was scouting the surrounding area, and I noticed that just a road down there’s a house, and someone lives there,” Bethany said, smiling. “We’ve got a neighbor, so I’m going to shake the other two awake, and we’re going to go say hi!”

”We are not. You’re not taking me,” I spat at Bethany.

"Fine, have it your way, emo boy," Bethany laughed and threw a couch pillow at my face, jokingly. I felt my nose scrunch up as Carver entered the room, laughing. _What is his fucking problem? He doesn't need to fucking- interact with me so harshly! For lack of better words._

"Carver, shut the fuck up," I groaned, pulling on my boots. "Fine, I'll go with you guys. Fine!" I scowled at Carver and picked up my bags as Isabela entered the room, already dressed in a frilly white shirt and jeans. 

"Isabela, what in the world is that shirt?" Bethany looked aghast.

"It's high fashion, you wouldn't get it, _Bethany_ ," Isabela put her hands on her hips.

I sighed and everyone got ready and their shoes on. Carver wore his usual black turtleneck and yellow jacket, jeans, and sneakers, which I think makes him look like a sexy bumblebee, but he's already threatened me once for saying that. Bethany wore a simple white dress and mary janes, with a headband in her hair and white stockings, which made _her_ look like a prep school dream girl.

Isabela wore something horrendous, that god-forsaken frilly shirt, reminiscent of what someone would call high fashion in the fucking Blessed Age, and a latex pink skirt with high boots; and everything about that outfit made me want to jump off the factory roof.

Isabela in particular does this thing where at the end of a sentence addressed to Bethany where she’ll say Bethany’s name extremely rudely as if mocking the stereotype of Bethany’s being extremely rude and preppy girls.

Carver does that too, and I think I’ve seen Bethany get really upset over it, on multiple occasions, but right now, we had left the garage and Bethany was showing us to the mysterious neighbors home. She showed us to the front lawn, and it was actually a nice house, for the Tantervale outskirts. 

It looked like a normal suburban house, everything you can dream of, like two straight parents and their whiny kid screaming while they work 9-5, but a whip in the air outside told me that wasn’t the case. Bethany had a little basket of cookies that she probably found in the car, a little basket that was never found by little old I-want-cookies-and-death Carver.

Bethany walked up and knocked on the door, s just behind her. A little _fwip_ sound was made, indicating that someone was looking through the keyhole, and then the door opened.

Standing there was an extremely tall hornless Qunari woman, wearing some jeans and a turtleneck. Honestly, I’m sure Qunari envied how she could effortlessly get that shirt on, as I noticed. “Oh, hello?” She said, blinking.

”I’m so sorry to bother you, ma’am,” Bethany said, smiling sweetly. “I’m... Edith, Edith Davidson. I moved into the renovated factory recently, and I noticed you were just a road down so I wanted to say hi to you with my friends, I mean, since you’re the only other occupied house around,” Bethany explained, giving her fake name to the Qunari woman, who smiled.

”It’s a pleasure to meet you, Edith. I’m Rosalina Adaar. I didn’t expect that factory to get renovated, come in,” Rosalina gestured us all inside, still with a pleasant smile on her face. We all smiled out of politeness as we went down to her living room, a petite little thing more remiscent of a little old lady rather than a tall Qunari woman who probably had abs that could cut glass. I've had... experiences with Qunari, something I still partially regret. Finley helped me get through that.. _cmon Fenris, we both know you aren't seeing Finley again._ My mind said.

"I'm Fenris," I turned to Rosalina. "The one who looks like a bumblebee is Carver, and the one who has that god-awful frilly shirt is Isabela," I said, pointing out the other two. Carver's face turned red in anger, or embarrasment perhaps, as his arms crossed and he looked down, his lips curled into a scowl. Isabela just flipped her curly hair, smiling proudly.

Rosalina softly laughed, as she took the cookie basket from Bethany, or 'Edith'. "Oh, thank you so much!" Rosalina set the basket down. "You're too sweet, also, just call me Rosie. My little sister, Sataa, is upstairs. Sataa, we've got new neighbors!" Rosie called out, and a small little Qunari girl ran down the stairs and onto the couch.

She looked at me quizically and then turned to the others. "Who are _you_?" Sataa asked. It was clear these two were Vashoth, since they seemed unbothered and didn’t have much Qunari things around the house.

“I’m Carver,” Carver quipped. “Me and my friends just moved here, so B- Edith wanted to come say hi...” Carver smiled at Sataa, clearly disinterested in the child. 

“Edith is a funny name,” Sataa said. “She has a thingy in her. Is she gonna burn the house down?” Sataa turned her head to Bethany, frowning and speaking in a squeaky like voice, almost unsettlingly. Sataa stood up and stepped back away from Bethany, her eyes gleaming in a sort of fashion that would make me internally terrified, though I wouldn’t show it.

“Edith is a kinda funny name, Sataa... what thingy do I have inside of me?” Bethany kneeled down to be on level with Sataa, as Rosalina didn’t seem bothered, like this happened a lot. Rosalina just softly smiled at Bethany and raised her arm at Sataa.

”Kiddo,” Rosalina sighed. “It’s alright, Edith won’t burn the house down. Leave her be... Edith, you’re a mage?” Rosalina asked Bethany, who immediately stood up and rushed back.

”Yeah, yeah!” Bethany said, scared. “Don’t do anything to me, please,” 

Isabela rushed to Bethany’s front, turning in Rosalinas direction and holding out a protective arm in front of Bethany. “We’ll see ourselves out. Don’t touch her,” Isabela said as she beckoned us all to leave, Bethany protesting and trying to stay so she could reason with the two Qunari. 

~  
  


Bethany slammed herself in our room, upset, which meant me, Carver, and Isabela likely couldn’t access it for a few hours. Bethany was also likely going to go down to apologize in that time, probably with more cookies. I stood up after a few minutes of painful silence.

”I’m going to the store,” I announced, frowning. “I’ve got a bunch of cash, and I’ll have enough for today’s groceries.” I grabbed a bundle of cash and shoved it into my pocket, then put my shoes back on and went down to the car.

Upon entering the car, I realized it was my first time going into Tantervale. I sent a text to Carver and Isabela in a separate chat, so Bethany wouldn’t storm out.

_Me: I’m going into the city, probably will run into shit since not in alienage. Who’s coming?_

_Isabela 🏴‍☠️: Ooh, I’m omw down. Maybe Tantervale ladies are hot lolz_

_Bumblebee 🐝: Fine._

Carver and Isabela arrived downstairs, with their bags just in case the stores weren’t interested in giving us new bags. Who cares though? Reduce, reuse, and recycle... or something. I don’t fucking know!

We drove into the city, which was actually really pretty architecture wise. Lots of brownstones and brick buildings, and cobblestone streets. Lots of the architecture was probably from a very early age, and it was really pretty. Lots of little stores and roads, lots of brown colors filled my head when I thought of the city.

Me and Isabela decided to hit the grocery store while Carver wandered off for more clothes, after groceries, we’d join him. Me and Isabela entered the grocery store and got two carts, and we both had our own cash gold so we would just eventually meet up and decide.

I got the essentials; vegetables, fruits, ingredients for food, and some meat. Got like two snacks before grabbing some cheese and some spices. I had a hunch Isabela was going total ham on the snack section, but lo and behold she was grabbing more-healthy cereal and milk products, instead of those disgusting chocolate bars she’s obsessed with.

_Oh wait, I just saw her grab five of them. Shit._

I shook my head in exasperation, and then decided to pay her back by sneaking her least-favorite box meal of all time into her cart, which she didn’t notice until she took it out at the cash register, which happened while I was texting Carver to also get some stuff at the hardware store.

I heard a clatter across the street from the front of the store, as I eventually exited with like a hundred extra grocery bags. I pointed and laughed as Carver dropped all of his shopping bags. ”Maker, that’s the best thing I’ve seen all morning!” I roared with laughter, still holding all of my bags while Isabela rushed to help out Carver, who had flipped me off.

I sighed and went to the car, which was parked less than a block down, and loaded it with groceries, before Carver also went over to the car with Isabela and put in his share. Carver groaned. “Maybe we should look around the city? Get used to it?”

Isabela shrugged. “I dunno. Fenris?”

”Yeah,” I replied. “I could do with that... let’s just steer clear of the guard and the Templars. They’re going crazy with... everything.”

We all nodded at eachother and got into the car, deciding we would drive around to get an idea of what we should do, should we ever need to go around more. Me and the others loaded up on clothes, all of us picking out a few outfits that would last us a while, plus just miscellaneous stuff.

We didn’t run out of cash, not quickly, plus we still had a lot more at the factory because we’d been collectively saving for six years and I made a lot of money as a magekiller, like a fuckin doctors salary. (But like a little bit less, since I’m an elf. Give me a fucking break.)

”What are we doing about jobs?” Carver asked around thirty minutes into driving around. I had started to head back, since it began to get dark. “I could always apply with the city guard, since I’ve got a background in the templars. They’ll treat me like a veteran,” Carver joked.

Isabela laughed. “I’ll see if I can get an office job or maybe something at a register.” Isabela took out one of her chocolate bars and munched on it.

“I already have my merc job,” I said. “But it would be good to do something on the side...”

Carver threw his arms up. “I have an idea!” He exclaimed. “I saw you move those old instruments, from yours and Finley’s and... Anders’s old band. We could start it back up!”

Isabela butted in. “Wait, Carver, that’s brilliant! Might not be the most glamorous job, but it’ll be worth it! Whaddaya say, Fenris?” 

I chuckled. “I say we go back, propose the idea to Bethany... and we do it.”


End file.
